Transformers Prime Beast Hunters the Movie ISave Your Life
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Optimus gets severly injured, when saving Acree and three human teenagers.
1. Save my life

One day at their base, the autobots are chafing under Ultra Mangus' command.

He pressures Ratchet to finish his synthetic energon experiments, chides the Beast Hunters for taking a breather between scouting missions, and demands to know what the returning Wheejack to was doing outside the base. The Wrecker surprise him by revealing that he's been recalibrating the engines on Ultra Mangus' ship to increase their efficiency. Optimus Prime returns from mission and the Autobots flock to him, happy to turn their attention from Ultra Magnus.

"Good to have you back, Oprimus."Smokscreen said

Bumblebee agreed.

"Glad to see yah, Boss." Bulkhead said.

"We are glad to have back Optimus."Acree said

"Yes, we are glad your back, Optimus."Ratchet agreed.

the Autobots flock to him, happy to turn their attention from Ultra Magnus.

Optimus sees this with a note of sadness.

Later that afternoon,Ultra Magnus was watching human soldiers run drills outside the base when Optimus Prime asks what's troubling him.

Magnus has finally realized that Team Prime isn't taking to his command style.

Optimus reminds his old friend that they're not the Elite Guards and have in fact grown into something greater than an army.

Before he can say what that is, Ratchet announces that their scanners have located exposed energon.

Optimus declares that they must investigate, due to their own short supply.

It has been two hours and Racket finally fished his experiments and the kids finish with their homework.

Bulkhead requested a ground-bridge and he came run in panicking.

"Boss is hurt."

"What?"

"It true, Optimus is hurt,badly." Smokescreen said

"What happened?" Racket said

"Arcee was going alittle too far from us to save a girl named Claire and her brothers and Shockwave made this cannon that was about to fire at Arcee, but he pushes her at the way, but that when the 'cons had fired on the energon around him to get him to turn around in order for Shockwave to shoot him from behind from behind as well Starscream with missiles, Oh no,Optimus was hit so bad he says every single part of was in pain." Bulkhead explained to Racket.

"Is Acree and the kids okay?"

"There fine, but Optimus is hurt, badly." Smokescreen replied.

"Oh no, Get Optimus here so I can see what I could do." Racket said.

"We better call Mr. and Mrs. Sumdac."Jack said.

That evening, the autobots and Sumdac family pay their injured leader/son/brother a visit.

So they made "Get Well" cards.

Arcee their new friends made a "Thank you" cards too.

One day Optimus had woken up.

He was pain thinking what happened to him, how it happened, and why, but most important, how long he been unconscious

He was lay on a berth surrounded with flowers.

He step on the stool and went through the opening of the flowers.

He took one painful step after the other, with a cane for balance of course.

He woke out of the room.

When reach the main room,he was going to collapse on the floor.

"Oh no!Someone catch him, hurry."Arcee said quickly.

That spring into action just in time, Smokescreen and Bulkhead save their leader.

"Thank you, Autobots..._Owwww!_...easy."

"Whoa! Easy Optimus,your hurt, but you proably look way worse than you feel." Smokescreen said.

"What is happened[_coughing_] to [_more_ coughing]me?"

He was burned all around his body, especially his back because Shockwave's cannon and Starscream's missile eft a big hole in it.

"I'll explain to you later Optimus, but first is first." Arcee said.

"Which is ?"he ask being confused.

"Therapy, of course." she replied.

She poured energon in his back's hole.

"Oww!"

"Sorry, my bad."

"It's okay Optimus your safe now your room is finish as the other part the ship."

"Wait what ship? Oww!" He panicked before getting stung.

"Hold still then or Bulkhead can I borrow your Immobilizer?"

"Okay,okay Alright. I tried to hold still, but I can barley move or feel any part of me."

"I'll say, you been out cold for several weeks." Smokescreen pointed out.

"Several weeks, I been out for that long ."

"When went back to base just Racket was fixing you and discover your organic organs which June and your mother took care, and made them best friends, anyway we detected a energon. When we got there it was coming from a decepticon ship that was fully operational. Since their were a few guards we took it and found a way to defeat the 'cons, a day when their blaster and weapons are deactivated for 4 hours,I called it The Revenge of the indestructible, wise and intelligent Optimus Prime."

All of them just stare at him confused.

"Okay how about The Rage of the Autobots" Optimus suggested.

They all agreed, specially Smokescreen.

"We decorate your room." Bulkhead said.

"With "Give Me Liberty or give me death" Bible your favorite."

"thank you, but those are notes for school."

"OH."

"Big deal, all of this is just Elite guards stuff,they've all been perfectionist." Miko said

The wreckers and holo-form agree.

"Why do you hate them?"Optimus

The form scan and change to him.

"When me and Jazz were kids they were not like anything like today. For Jazz and his parents, they went a their ship, but they had to paid with seven years of work, but that when the Comics Rust and killed over half the people on board, Jazz's parents including the captain made him a servant. If Jazz made one mistake, is behind bars for hours. For me, I was found in abodon lab and sold like any other Redlue, by Mr. and Mrs. One and their daughter Elita, who Nickname Demon because they were a little afraid when I show my back teeth in the back of my jaw that were triangular shape and sharp and I sometimes eat out the garbage. They say I glow and be one with computer which I didn't believe them in the moment. Until I learn I could do stuff like this." _change into a hologram with light blue hair and Japanese police suit and went into the computer_"I was their until Elita gave me to her Uncle Trion as his own. After that he found Jazz and had snuck him out by hiding in crate of tools. We been like his sons at the Hall of Records." the form explained as Optimus as what it like a 18,000 year old.

"but why"

"I belong them and so did Jazz"

"So guys were slaves, Redlues or red and blue, were frightening enough."

"Wow! That would explain anything." Miko said

"Explain what."Optimus asked

"Why don't you smile,because when we first visit I thought it was bad breath or been spray by a bunch of skunks."

"Let just the socks for lunch when I was a kid do not smell anything close to pleasant."

The others started laughing.

Later on that day, Smokescreen, Claire and Mrs. Sumdac went to see Alex.

"Hi Alex."

"Hi mom."

"Open wide."

He open his mouth painfully as his mom puts thermometer in his mouth.

"Hi i'm Claire, thanks for saving me and my brothers' life."

"Your welcome, Claire" he replied as Violeta check his temperature.

"It's a fever alright." She said.

"But how?" he said just before coughing.

"No don't move or talk just rest."


	2. Thank You

"I was"Prime replied

"oh"Smokescreen said.

"How long do I be like this."Optimus moaned.

"few weeks."Smokescreen replied.

"Being alone and in bed."Optimus said.

Viloeta got a call.

"I have to go Alex, but your brother will be here soon." she said

"I hope Caesar get here soon." he replied.

"Why?"Claire asked

"So I could do something."He replied.

"Okay Smokescreen that enough Optimus needs as much rest as he can get."Ratchet

"Bye Optimus."Smokescreen said.

"See you later Smokescreen, I'll be fine."Optimus replied.

They left.

"I'll be **BORED** with a captilized be if Caesar doesn't does get here soon."Optimus said

"How about chest."Claire suggested.

"Okay."Optimus agreed.

They did.

"Check mate."Claire said.

"What are those cards for?" Prime asked

"There for you."she replied

"Really?"he said as was shock.

"Yes really."She said.

"Oh."Optimus replied.

"I'll go get them for you."she said.

On by one he read all of them.

The last one was from his parents.

"Look behind your pillow and soon you will be two places at once. Okay." he read out loud.

He stuck his barely injured right arm."

"What is it?."

"No sure, wait what a...a controller and my laptop with my headsets."

"Any idea why?"

"Let's find out."

He turn the laptop to see his team work.

"Wow lets wht there up to."

The contoller was on of a remote-controll truck with a camera and a speaker to it.

"So?"

"Nothing much wish I had company until I recover."

"Mine if stay?" she asked as she lay out a sleeping bag near his right arm.

"Not at all." he replied.

"Hungry?" she asked.

His stomach started to_ growled_.

"Starving."

"Optimus is your dinner time."Acree said.

"Okay."he replied

He gave his spy stuff to as it chnge to her size and hid it in her sleeping bag."

"Come in."he said.

"How are your doing?"she asked.

"In pain, but I'm fine."he replied.

"Here we go dinner is serve."Arcee

She gave him a tray with chicken noddle soup, sandwhiches, orange juice, and crackers with tuna.

"I'll be back, but the 'cons found energon so I won't back any soon, okay."

She left.

A black cat came out shadows.

Optimus gives it the tuna.

"I was wondering if you're going to that."

"I don't like tuna."

'Me too."

"Thank-you."

"For what?" he said.

"For coming in my life."she replied.

Half an hour later.

"Hey Alex, I back and.."

He found his little brother fast with Claire.

He turn the light and the labtop off.


	3. It's not Your Fault

The next day, Acree and Smokescreen went in Optimus' room for a visit.

Ultra Mangus was inside.

"Beast Hunters why had you come here?"

"To visit"

"Well, I have to protal. Optimus I'll back in half an hour."

"Okay! Claire alittle over to the back."

Optimus was talking a warm shower, Claire was helping rinse.

He went to Acree.

"It should have been you." He said and left the building.

Then Optimus dropped the "Cyberbody Wash car wash scented "and slip on it.

"Optimus? Are you ok?"Claire asked

"I fine just the body wash,I don't think I could get up."

"I get help."she replied as she turn the shower off.

Smokescreen and Arcee came just in time to dry him and get him back to bed.

"That was wet."Arcee said

"Well it was worth it."

"Well, none of this had happened if I.."Acree said.

"Acree, this not your fault.".

"Were back." Bulkhead said as the Wreckers came in with pizza, nachos, and drinks.

They past out to the autobots.

Smokescreen gave the last one his leader on a tray.

"One very special that cost nearly me my entire alliance, but it was worth it for you." He said.

"Really, Thanks."he replied.

"Okay, we your favorite, small size extra cheesy pepperoni pizza, side pineapple rings, medium size nachos with everything, and medium size chocolate sudae for desert."

"Mmm, thanks, it looks delicious." He said with delight and was about to eat it.

"Disgusting, Smokescreen take it away." Ratchet said, but Smokscreen refused.

"What Optimus is sensetive green salad."

"But I don't want a salad."

"No buts, you and your stomach will thank me later."

"Ratchet! I You been healthy food, since woke up from all this, it wouldn't hurt to let me eat a little unhealthly food."He said.

"But I'm the..."

He bit a slice of pizza.

"mmm my favorite."

"Beast Hunters. Oprimus needs his rest."Ultra Mangus orders everyone to leave.

Then Ratchet took Optimus' meal and replace it with a salad.

"Ratchet!"

"Can you make sure he eats his super, while I'm gone to throw this stuff away.". He said.

"Optimus."

"But.."

He look mad at his salad.


	4. Leave Me Alone!

Later that night.

"Smokescreen, I can't sleep and still hungry."

"But, you heard what Racket you can have anything you want after your full recovery."

"_Urghhh_ Then I starve because the way I'm feeling, I'll be in this forever til i have a spark-attack and die."

"Racket is the medic." He replied.

"But I wish our medic would just let make my own decision and let me my own life."

"Well I have some left?" he replied

"Alright."

"Okay three scoops of chocolate with whip-cream, a dap of chocolate syrup, a pinch of sprinkle, and a pure ripe cherry. Just for a Prime. And a tiny dap of everything I said for his human."

"Thanks Smokescreen, relieved, could you lift the seating bed? The controller is right there. Yes,that one."

He push the button and half of the bed rosed up.

"_Uhhh_ that much better." Prime said.

They ate and watch TV.

"I see the lad with liberty for all.." Another episode of Liberty's kids.

"Common Sense, it make sense to me." Optimus said

"Me too." Claire argeed with his statement.

"But I wish someone would see that being "loyal to the to the king" is wrong." she said

Optimus and Claire were caring more than friends.

"Mine If me stay here with you, our parents died and government will take them away, since I not married."

"Wow, you look like a perfect couple," said someone.

"Oh I almost forget."

"Optimus these are my brothers Stewy and Eddy."

"Optimus! Well, since your still up you need to see how are going to help your heal. Here is classic" How to heal yourself for extremely suffocated autobots, Oh here's "A Perfect Way the Proper way..."He was saying after turning the TV.

"RACKET ENOUGH!" Optimus said angerly.

"But Optimus how about some common honey and lemon tea.

"NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! And come back, when you learn to stop treating me like a baby."

Racket ran out with the books he was giving to Optimus.

"Oh no. What have a done?" Optimus said as he look what he done.

He look like he was going to crying, but he wiped them before anyy could reach his face.

"It's okay Optimus, Racket would understand."


	5. ICyberspace's Dare

"A then my Washing Machine ran out of washing machine."a bikini said with man voice.

"Is there anything else?" Zoe said

"Your scary!"Alex said.

"Really?"It said

"No! It was boring!"He replied.

"Can I use your washing Machiine?"it said

"NO!"they both said

"Bad Bikini"she said.

"Bad." he said.

"Okay,next on ICyberspace...it's time for Truth or Dare, we been asking for dares and to be sends to us."

She looks at her Apad, Autobot version of Ipad.

"Optimus I dare you to go jail."

"Really, How about a place that he has not been because of his color."

"Oh HA HA HA HA, very funny Scarlette, are your sure your not Anna."

"Elita, I dare you to wear bunny ears."

"That would, be easy" She replied.

"Are your sure?"

He took her Apad.

"You didn't even read the whole thing."

"Half of it is in spainish."

He read it.

"Are your sure you want to do it, from the looks of it something you don't want."

"yes, beside I look good in everthing,especially cute stuff."

"Elita, I dare you to wear bunny ears, oh and go walk around your street and ask to brush and floss their teeth for a dollar."he read the entire thing

He laughed in human mode.

"Well thats all I'm Alex and that Zoe about to scream and break glass see you next time on ICyberspace. And thank you PrankingSpanishDentist, your are true to your username."he ran to elevator.

Then she scream and broke every nearby glass.

" That was our last episode so far and lesson Zoe had learned."Optimus said.


	6. What Have We Done!

"Optimus, is everything alright?"Smokescreen.

"I don't know, somehow I just felt alittle more tired than usual."

"Can I help."

"Okay, can you check the spark-mentor to my spark isn't fading?"

"Hmmm, It's hard to say, Optimus, but you sre stress about something and won't stopping thinking about it if you telling someone."he explained.

He hold his leader's hand.

"So, please tell me what is it?"he asked.

"I'm tired of Ratchet and Ultra Mangus...controlling our lives. I been watching you on my labtop, but I get too stress I.I.I just..."

_Rubbing an energon-bag on his head_"Get too tired, don't worry Optimus, I pretty that's why your like this."he

explained.

"Alright, I'll try."

The Next Morning, Smokscreen brought Optimus some breakfast.

"Thanks you, Smokescreen."he and eat his food.

"We care for you."Arcee said the Autobot and thier partners.

"Acree thanks."

"Smokescreen told us how you able to lead while your still here and how been stress out."

"Arcee, I could explain, who turn out the lights?".He said.

Bulkhead was covering his eyes.

"It just me, Boss."

"Bulkhead, Easy."

He let go.

Optimus saw that thay put a microphone, to his headset.

"Know you talk to us througth the car."Bulkhead said.

"Wow, Thank you, Autobots."he replied as was dizzy.

"Optimus?"

"I fine, I think the button is energon-pump..um...is"

"Right here." Claire said.

"Beasthunters! What are you doing?! Optimus needs to rest!"He shouted angerly.

"Ultra Mangus we are..."

"Disturbing Optimus Prime, from his rest!"

"But they are not."

"But, Ultra Mangus, sir..."

"No But, This UNEXECEPTIBLE!"

"Mangus Stops, Smokescreen his spark-mentor."

He checked it.

"Oh no! Acree, Bumblebee get anf hurry Bulkhead, Wheeljack you the kids get defibrillators, now."

"What is happening"Ultra Mangus asked.

"This what when you yell us."

"What have I done?"

Smokescreen explained to his commander about Optimus get too tired and being stress from being told who to recover, while Ratchet work with defibrillators.

"What Have We Done?"Ratchet said.

"BeastHunters, I'm sorry, I was too protective, I forgot that Optmus will be fine, by himself."

Optimus woke-up.

"Really?" he said.

"I so sorry..."

"No Optimus, I should be sorry, in order to be happy, you need to go by your own recovery rules, not by all of mines."

"Really?"

They left Optimus to take a nice nap.


	7. Rember the Time

Optimus and Claire's brothers woke up.

"Suprise!"

"You, Autobots throw a party for me?"

"A Get Well Party, Alex." said an old lady.

"Abuela."

"Alex?" Claire asked.

"Optimus or Alex was adopted by us." said Violeta.

"How about some of favorite tunes."

He turn on the radio and Cold Slithers played.

They had snacks and play games.

They turn off the music.

Bulkhead brought Optimus an old box of with stuff.

"Um Bulkhead, what is this?"

"Don't you remeber when you got infected with Cybonic Plague,and it went to your optic." Smokscreen said as he hold a contained infected eye.

"And when Dreadwing put a bomb on Bulkhead, that was one tricky bomb."Wheeljack said

"It look like a expert made it."Eddy said.

"We're autonomous robots from another world called Cybertron! What did you _expect!?_ A big round ball with a lit fuse that says _**BOMB**_!?"

"Yes? And your sweating." he replied.

"Just like when we were lead to 'con trick when were, looking for the Star Saber."

"Did it made him drowsy?"Stewy asked see Optimus went to sleep again

"Is Boss going to be ok?"

"He's fine Bulkhead, just dizzy and drowsy."

They him and his friends.


	8. Your Welcome

"Optimus,Optimus! Wake up!"Claire said.

"Okay,okay alright, was time is it?"

"Mourning sleepy head.

"Why did you wake me?"

"Because, your breakfast is getting cold."

"Oh."

After eating it.

"Well?"Claire said.

"Delicious."

"You okay."

"I'm fine."

Agent Fowler and June were looking at the two.

"It looks like they becoming more than friends." Fowler.

"Yes, but Optimus may be healing, but he's getting more sicker by the day. First was a fever, then headaches, then over-sleeping, then drowsiness, then coughing and now sweating, not to metion his own spark in pain. He probably is getting ill."

They watch Optimus started sweating, then Claire help teka the cover off him and put.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

He felt something in his very spark that wasn't there before.

He might be in love.

"Thanks for saving me and my brothers' life." she said.

"Your welcome."

"Are you two going to have kids." Eddy said.

They look serious and mad at him.

"So is that a...?"

"No." they both said.

Optimus started coughing.

"You okay."

"Yeah, a little cough."

"Eddy and I will play ball outside if you need us."

"Claire...I...I..I"

She kiss him on the check.

"Thanks again, for saving me and my brothers' lives."

"Your Welcome."

"T


	9. Ill Prime

Acree was using a stethoscope on Optimus' chest to check his breathing.

Then his back.

"Oww! Acree, easy."

"Sorry Optimus, speaking of easy, having been drinking that medicine Ratchet told you to drink every single day."

" at a time"

"He's hasn't." Claire sad

"Claire is ...confused."

She look at the fridge that is near his right arm.

"Then why it looks like you haven't?"

She pours some in the glass, but he refused.

She hold him by the neck and poured the one down his throat.

"First the hospital because of this stupid illness, and now team prime."he mumbled

"Wait? Illness?"

"Hospital?"

"What going to Boss?"

"He didn't tell?"Violeta asked

"Tell us what?"

"I am ill, but isn't contagious."

"Bulkhead, our son, your leader is ill, even thougth it's treatable, but you have no idea how he long for his system to be strong enough for the operation."

"How long." Acree asked.

"Since I was 800, until Alpha Trion found me when scientists tried to find a cure because I was the only one, but the researchers spill the cure in the wrong center, the glass center which didn't have one Alpha Trion's roof shield that protects your home from acid rain, which exploded.

"Wow, I'd no idea."

"Thank would why he never test him, especially cat-scan."

"Poor Boss."Smokescreen said.

"Maybe I can do the operation. What kind of illness Optimus has?"

"Osteoporosis, when his system are weak, especially in the leg, making have to wear braces or being in a wheelchair, when he's at base.

"You mean these things."

"Yes and before that explosion, I been doing nothing but being and laying in my berth drinking stuff like this, Acree I had enough of waiting."

"You won't have to wait much longer." Ratchet said.

"Don't worry, your parents told us everything."Smokescreen said.

"My formula of the medicine is different of that which you thought."

He refill the cup with the second can and hand to Optimus.

"I'll try." he said.

It only took a few weeks for Optimus systems to get alot better from his illness.


End file.
